A Whole New Life The Princess Meets Her Prince
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Finished (re-write planned): This is where it all began. This is how Serena and Vegeta met in the first place. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Meets Her Prince

The Princess Meets Her Prince

By Pokahydee [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Naoko Takeuchi created sailor Moon, and Akirya Toriyama created Dragon Ball Z. This is just a little something that was concocted in this messed up head of mine. Please don't sue me *gets down on knees and begs*

Chapter 1

The Princess awoke and stretched her arms. Her mother was teaching her to be peaceful, like the future Queen needed to be. She had a heart that was as pure as the crystal her mother had. She climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. Today she was going to see Prince Darien. One day, the two of them would be married, even though Princess Serena knew that it was not meant to be. She had a feeling deep down in her heart that there was someone else. A tall dark mysterious man, who would one day win her heart. She had dreams of such a man. He came and rescued her from all of her pain. He took her away from the high demanding life of a Princess, where she could truly be herself.

"Darling." A voice said. "May I come in dear." It was Queen Serenity, Princess Serena's mother.

"Yes mother." She said, zipping up her white dress. Her mother came in and picked up the brush off of the vanity. Princess Serena sat down in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her mother began to pull the brush through her hair. "I can brush my own hair." The Princess said, taking the brush gently from her mother's hand. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" The Princess said, pulling her hair up into two odangoes, just like her mother's.

"I'm worried about you." She said, looking even more serious than ever.

"Huh?" Princess Serena was surprised, she hadn't expected that. "Worried? Why?"

"You seem so quiet lately. You haven't been around your friends for weeks and you haven't been trying to learn to use the crystal." Queen Serenity said, her hands in her lap. "I'm just afraid of what would happen, if any harm ever came to me."

"Why would you think that something bad is going to happen?" Princess Serena asked, looking into her mother's eyes.

"I had a dream last night. It was like a premonition that something will happen." Queen Serenity said. "It just worries me."

"I understand mother." Princess Serena said. "I'll do my best to learn how to use the crystal."

"Thank you, dear." Queen Serenity said. "You better hurry, Prince Darien will be here any minute."

That's all I need right now. Princess Serena thought. Another visit from that boring Prince Darien. I can't be destined to be with him. He's so boring.

Prince Darien arrived a few minutes later when Princess Serena was eating breakfast. She finished her meal quickly and brushed her teeth. It was rude to keep him waiting, but she stalled for a while. She didn't want to see him today. She really wasn't in the mood.

"Princess." He said, when she finally came out. He kissed her on the cheek and the two of them walked out the door and into the garden. He held her hand and he noticed that she wasn't really paying attention.

"Princess Serena," He said. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not feeling too well today." She said making an excuse. He realized that she wasn't going to tell him what was really bothering her.

"Okay. If you don't want to tell me, then I guess I can't try to help you." He said, giving up.

"Really, I'm just a little tired. That's all." She said, looking away. The two of them continued to stroll through the garden. He took her hand and held it in his bigger hand. He stopped walking and got down on his knee.

"Princess." He said. "You know I would do anything for you. Will you marry me?" He asked, a question of uncertainty in his eye.

Princess Serena didn't know what to say. She knew she should be happy, but she wasn't. she forced a smile and a tear fell from her eye. It wasn't a tear of joy though, it was a tear of sorrow. It would break his heart and her mother's if she said 'no', so she did the only thing she could.

"Yes." She choked out, trying to hold back her tears. A smile spread across his face as he slipped a small ring with a brilliant diamond around her finger. She couldn't look him in the eye, she felt really guilty, but she knew that this was the way it was supposed to be. It was how it had been done for thousands of years. He stood up and pulled her close to him, she laid her head on his chest and pretended to be happy, but inside she was crying.

****

Ok, I'm not going to write anything on the bottom of any other chapter. I'm just putting this fic on my new site and cuz I figured it'd be easier, make it load faster and look better. Anyway, tell me what you think k? [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, after he had proposed to her, they walked back to the palace. It was getting late, so Darien, walked her to her room. He kissed her on the forehead at her door and headed in the direction of the guest room.

Princess Serena opened the door to her room and went inside. She sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the door, and wept in sorrow. She didn't want to marry this man, he wasn't the one for her. She decided that she had to run away and find the man from her dream. He would save her from all of this pain.

She went into her closet and pulled out a cloak with a hood that went down to the floor. She pulled it on over her dress, being careful to make sure it was buttoned. She didn't want anyone to know that it was the Princess, they would find her right away. She slipped out her bedroom window and crept silently through the garden. It was easy to get past the guard. She covered her face and walked towards the gate.

"How did you get in here?" One of them demanded.

"I was invited here, before your shift began." Princess Serena said, disguising her voice. They bought it and let her pass. She walked right out of the palace and no one knew. 

Back in the Palace…

Queen Serenity began to worry when Princess Serena didn't come down for dinner. The light was off and the Queen just thought she was a little tired, she had been like that for weeks. She stood up and walked towards her daughter's room. She knocked on the door and pushed it open. The blankets were raised and the Queen walked over to the side of the bed. She sat down and laid her hand on her daughter's side. Her hand sunk in and she knew something was wrong. She threw back the blankets and saw that the Princess wasn't there.

She ran from the room and informed the guards. Sirens could be heard throughout the whole castle. Darien ran from his room, pulling his sword out of it's sheath.

"What's going on!" He demanded when he saw the Queen run for the Silver Imperium Crystal.

"It's the Princess!" She said, out of breath. "She's gone!"

"Gone!! What do you mean she's gone!?" Prince Darien demanded.

"I mean she's gone!" Queen Serenity said. "It's that dream I had! I knew it was a premonition and now it's coming true!! First my daughter disappears!! Then everything else in the Universe disappears just like her!!"

"We've got to find her, before something awful happens!!" Prince Darien yelled, running from the palace. I will protect you Princess. From anyone, even from yourself.

Prince Darien ran through the streets in of his Princess. He knocked on doors and looked in all of the parks, but she wasn't anywhere. Where can she be? He thought. I know where she is! He took off in the direction of that place at top speed. I hope nothing has happened to her.

Back to Princess Serena…

Princess Serena rushed to her special spot. She had to get something and then she had to be on her way. She knew that that would be the first place they'd look for her so she had to hurry. She heard a siren go on behind her and she knew that they had already found out she was gone. How could they have figured out I was gone so soon? She thought. Oh well, I can't worry about that right now.

She finally reached a spot right next to a beautiful lake. The stars shined down on her, causing her to breathe in the sight. I don't have time for this! She scolded herself. She climbed up into the willow tree beside the lake. She had left the small heart shaped locket that her mother had given her.

In one side, there was a picture of Princess Serena and in the other there was a picture of her mother. She slipped the necklace around her neck and jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet. She stood up and began to run, she had a feeling Prince Darien would be there soon. She pulled the hood down over her face and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't even see the man that walked out in front of her until it was too late.

"Ahh!!" She cried out as she ran into the man. She fell to the ground, but he remained standing. He didn't even help her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get up little girl!" He ordered. She did as she was told and stood up, dusting herself off.

"You could have at least helped me up, you know." Princess Serena said, pulling her hood back up. It had fallen off when she fell.

"Why should I? You ran into me remember?" The man said. He was short, but he was obviously very strong. The muscles in his arms were bulging and he wore this really weird armor. He had black hair that was spiked up straight on his head. He looked really mean, but Princess Serena wasn't afraid of him.

"Still, it's the polite thing to do!" Princess Serena said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who ever said I was polite?" He shot back. She just couldn't win. For every comment she said, he had one that he shot right back at her. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?" He asked, seeing the white skirt hanging below the cloak.

"My name is Princess Serena. I thought everyone knew that." She said.

"I'm not from around here." He said, turning in the other direction, he took off into the air.

"Wait!" She cried, trying to keep up with him on the ground. "You have to help me! Please!"

He stopped flying and glared down at her. "What should I help you?" He demanded.

"Please, I can't let Prince Darien find me. I left the palace because I was miserable. I have to get out of here." She said, trying to get him to listen.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked. She didn't know what to say. That's when she pulled out her star locket, the one her mother had given to her.

"This is all I have." She said holding it up. "It's gold, but it's all I have."

"Hmm? It isn't much. Give me a night to think about it." He said.

"I don't have a night. I have to go now, before they find me." She said. "Please!" Tears came to her eyes as she thought about what it would be like if they found her. That's when she heard the voices.

"Princess Serena!" It was Prince Darien's voice.

"It's Darien!" She cried out. "Please!"

"All right." He said reluctantly. He flew down and scooped her up, holding her like a baby. Prince Darien came into view and he saw another man with his fiancée.

"Stop!" He yelled, but the man with the Princess just flew faster. "Bring her back!"

The man didn't even look back, he kept flying. They finally came to a space ship, it was small, but they would both fit. He climbed in and took her hand, balancing her. 

"Sit down and buckle up." He ordered. The Princess did as she was told. Just then, the Prince and several guards caught up to him. The man closed the door and hit a few buttons. Princess Serena watched as Prince Darien tried to get into the ship. She looked out the window at him with no emotion on her face. The space ship began to rumble and it blasted off into the night sky.

The Next Day...

"Any sign of the Princess?" Queen Serenity asked a tired guard. They had been out all night, and Prince Darien had never returned. She just figured he wasn't going to give up until he found her. She had heard of their engagement and she thought that the Princess would have been delighted. But Princess Serena was a good actress. No one, not even her own mother, knew that she didn't want to marry Prince Darien.

"Queen Serenity!" A voice came over a radio in the room. "Queen Serenity are you there?"

It was Prince Darien's voice.

"Darien! Have you found her?" Queen Serenity asked, pleading with her voice that it was good news.

"I found her, but she's been kidnapped." He said. "I've been trying to get hold of you for hours, but no one picked up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are you?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I'm in a space ship following the man that took her. I'll save her as soon as they land." Prince Darien said. "And I'll make that guy pay for taking my fiancée."

"Please hurry. We are vulnerable now. If she isn't back soon and we're attacked, we won't stand a chance." Queen Serenity said.

Back on the Space Ship...

"What's your name?" Princess Serena asked the man. A growl of frustration escaped his throat.

"Don't your ever shut up?" He demanded. "You've been talking since we left."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really bored." She whined. "Come on. What's your name?"

"The names Prince Vegeta." He said, giving in. He couldn't seem to win with this girl. There was something about her that drove him mad. He didn't know what it was though. He didn't know if he liked her or if she drove him crazy.

"Prince?" Princess Serena asked. "You don't really look like a prince. Well at least not like the prince I'm supposed to marry. He's so boring."

Vegeta chuckled at the girl's foolish actions. She made everything sound worse than it actually was.

"I think getting married would be good for you." Vegeta said. "Then your husband would whoop you into shape. Then you wouldn't be so damned annoying."

"Annoying?!" She cried. "You haven't even seen how annoying I can be" 

She continued until Vegeta had to yell at her to shut up, but she still kept on talking. She wasn't the least bit threatened by him, she wouldn't take anything from him.

A few Days Later...

"When are we going to land?" Princess Serena whined. "I'm hungry and this is really boring. There's nothing to do up here."

"Calm down. We're going to stop in about 15 minutes. There's a planet that I know we can stop and stay for a while." Prince Vegeta said.

After another fifteen minutes of whining, they finally landed. Princess Serena stepped out of the ship and fell to the ground.

"Help me!!" She cried. "I can't move!!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, puzzled when he saw her on the ground. "Stop messing around and stand up!!"

She tried her best and was barely able to stand.

"Oh I forgot." He said, more to himself than to her. He went over and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "The gravity here, is tens times the gravity on that moon you were on and that planet next to it for that matter."

"That explains it." She said, feeling her body being pulled towards the ground. She couldn't take it. "I can't take this!" She cried. "You're not going to be able to carry me the whole time."

"Calm down!" He barked. "Inside that building, the gravity is the same as it is on your moon."

"Oh okay." She said.

He walked into the building with her thrown over his shoulder. Once they were inside, he didn't put her down, he kept her up on his shoulder. There were men all around, all dressed in the same armor as Prince Vegeta. She didn't say anything. He took her into a room and set her down on the bed.

"Where are we?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is Frieza's planet." He said. "This is kind of like our headquarters."

"What do you do?" Princess Serena asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Do a lot of people get hurt?" She asked.

"Hmm" He was debating whether or not he should tell her. "I shouldn't tell you about what we do here, considering where you came from."

She didn't press him on the subject, he seemed to really dislike it. She felt something in him. It was like he was trying to tell her something, but he didn't say anything. She knew that this hadn't been his choice. She had a feeling that he hadn't wanted any of this to happen.

"Let's just go." He said suddenly. "You don't belong here. You are too good, I have to take you to a peaceful planet. That's the only way you'll be happy."

She saw this sudden change in him and she wanted to jump up and hug him. He looked so handsome when he was being serious.

"Come on!" He said, picking her up and throwing her back over his shoulder. He ran back out to the space ship and jumped in. He didn't say anything to her, but he had been sent to get her. That's why he was on her planet in the first place. On the way out to the space ship, Frieza stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going with the Princess?" He asked, seeing the girl that was thrown over his shoulder. He set her down and stood in front of her protectively.

"How does he know who I am?" Princess Serena demanded from Vegeta.

"He was sent to kidnap you." Frieza said.

"Kidnap me?" Princess Serena's head began to spin. He was sent to find me? That can't be, why was he nice to me? It just doesn't make any sense. She looked up into Vegeta's eyes. "Is it true?"

"It's true." He said, his eyes falling to the floor. Princess Serena looked at him, and with tears in her eyes, she turned around and began to run as fast as she could. She was fast for someone wearing a long skirt, but she was no match for Frieza. He caught up to her easily and grabbed her around the throat.

Princess Serena had tears of pain and fear in her eyes. Frieza knew that she was afraid, and he liked to see the look in her eyes.

"So Princess. Will your mother come to save you?" Frieza asked.

"Of course she will and so will my fiancé Prince Darien!" She cried.

"Oh I'm really scared. A woman and a man that can't fight." Frieza said, throwing back his head in a hysterical laugh. Vegeta stood behind and watched in terror as Frieza tormented Princess Serena. At this point the cloak she had fell off. Vegeta ran over and before Frieza knew what was happening, he couldn't see anything. Vegeta threw the cloak over Frieza, causing Frieza to drop Princess Serena. Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and ran at top speed. He could run much faster than Princess Serena ever could and soon he was outside again. He ran to his ship with Frieza close behind. He managed to get both of them in the ship and take off before Frieza could get them.

They were flying through space, just the two of them. Princess Serena was crying.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"You were paid to take me?" She asked through her tears.

"I was but, I couldn't let him hurt you." He said.

"You saved me." The Princess said. "But I don't know if I can trust you. How do I know you're not going to try anything like that again?" She just went on and on, not even stopping to take a breath.

"Don't you get it!" Vegeta barked, his voice sounding above hers. "As long as Frieza is after me and that wacko Prince is after you, we're stuck together!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Princess Serena fell silent, she didn't know what to say. "I'm just scared." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me."

"You're going to have to trust me sooner or later." He said, his voice cracking. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise you that much."

Back in the Palace...

It had only been a few minutes since Prince Darien had called Queen Serenity, but it felt like an eternity to her.

"That's it!" She cried, slamming her drink down on the table, coffee sloshed out of the cup onto the table. "I can't just sit here and wait! I have to go find my daughter!"

She stood up and headed for the airport. I have to save my daughter! She thought, sneaking towards the ship. If my daughter can get past those guards without them knowing, then I'm sure I can with no problem.

Queen Serenity climbed the fence that surrounded the palace and began to run. She finally reached to launch deck and she jumped into a ship that was ready to take off. It was a newer model than the one Prince Darien had taken, so it wouldn't take her that long to catch up to him. She closed the hatch before anyone knew that she was in the ship. They saw the hatch close and started to run towards the ship, she hit the button that made the ship take off and disappeared into the night sky. It's so beautiful up here. She thought, looking out the window. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She fell into a deep sleep, all the worrying had really tired her out. Now that she was on her way to save her daughter, she could relax for a while.

In Prince Darien's Space Pod...

"I'll find her!" He said to himself, he was the only one in the pod. "She'll come back with me and she will learn to respect me the way I deserve to be respected. I'll be the King and she will be my Queen."

He had been in space for days now. He had put a tracer on her ship right before it had taken off and now he followed it, going deeper and deeper into space.

"I'll find you and then I'll be the hero." Prince Darien said out loud as he watched the tracer. He was closer than before, it looked like they had stopped for a while, on some planet or something. It didn't matter though, he was catching up to her, and soon she would be his forever. He would take her back to the moon and they would be married.

Back to Serena and Vegeta's Space Pod...

"When are we going to land?" Princess Serena asked again. "I can't stand this thing. It's too small. I can't even move. And I'm really bored. What do you do for fun in one of these things? When can we" Princess Serena droned on as usual. Prince Vegeta was tuning her out again. She is so annoying! He thought looking over his shoulder at her. She's very beautiful though.

"Vegeta?" She asked, looking at him funny. "What's that?" She asked, pointing out the window.

Vegeta turned his attention back to the window and gasped at what he saw. "It can't be?! Where did that thing come from?"

They both stared in shock as a black hole loomed in front of them. Vegeta grabbed the controls, but the suction of the black hole was too strong. It pulled them towards it. They were caught in the gravity and no matter how hard Prince Vegeta pulled on the controls, he couldn't get them out of it.

"Oh no!!" He cried. "I can't do it!! The suction is too strong, it's pulling up in!!" The ship began to be pulled apart.

"You have to do something!!" Princess Serena whined. "I'm too young to die!! Do something!! WHAAA!!" She bawled.

"Stop that awful noise!! Princess!" He cried, covering his ears. He pulled a mask over his head and popped it out of the ship, through an opening. He managed to get his hands out. He formed a ball of energy in his hands and shot it into the black hole. A beam of blue light left his hands and went into the black hole. It was working, they were moving away from the black hole. When they were away from the suction of the black hole, they were no better off.

"We have to land right now!" Vegeta cried, trying to keep control of the ship. "The ship was damaged really bad when we were being sucked in!"

"Oh no what are we gonna do?! This can't be happening! Do something!!" Princess Serena continued to wail.

"Shuttup woman!! I can't concentrate with you screaming in my ear like that!" Vegeta said, still trying to get control of the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't yell at me. I don't like when people yell at me." Tears were coming to her eyes when he yelled at her. But a minute later she forgot about it and continued to wail and cry.

"There!" Prince Vegeta cried, he was pointing to a small planet that looked deserted. "We have to land there!"

Princess Serena didn't stop her wailing until they were safe on the ground. The planet was actually very beautiful. There was no sign of life though. Vegeta took some readings and soon the two of them were standing outside comfortably in the sun.

"Where are we?" Princess Serena said looking at the surroundings.

"I'm not sure. The instrument that tells where we are was damaged when we were being sucked into the black hole." Vegeta said, looking over the damage to the ship. "It wouldn't be able to fly again." He said, a look of sorrow crossed his face. "We're stuck here."

"What?!" Princess Serena demanded. "What do you mean we're stuck here?! How long will we be stuck here anyway?!"

"It could be days, it could be years." He said calmly. "I don't know enough about the ship to do any kind of repair. We have to wait for someone to find us. That won't take very long because Frieza is going to come after me."

"But we can't be stuck here. There has to be something you can do." Princess Serena said, a pleading look in her eyes. "My mother will be so worried."

"I thought this was what you wanted!?" He said, pushing her away from him. "You wanted adventure. You wanted to get away from that Prince. You are so spoiled, you have everything in life and you just throw it away. And for what? So you can go back to all of it a few days later!" Vegeta was really angry. Princess Serena saw the anger in his eyes and backed away turning her face away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He demanded. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Everything you wanted has been given to you on a silver platter." He said shaking her.

"Let go!" She demanded, tears of pain in her eyes. "You're hurting me!"

"You don't know what it's like to be all alone! To not have anything, not even a family or a roof over your head!" He continued, squeezing her shoulder. She tried to pull away, but he held her tight, giving her a jerk every now and then.

"Let me go!" She yelled, a blinding white light appeared engulfing her in it's eerie glow. When the light cleared, she was gone.

"What?! Where did she go?!" He demanded, seeing that she had disappeared into thin air. "I have to find her before they get here!" He said, feeling a huge power approaching the planet. He took his scouter out of the ship and put it on. Hitting the button, readings on the area around him came up. He saw a small power source and headed towards it. That had to be her! He thought, flying towards it as fast as he could.

In Freiza's Ship...

They were approaching a small planet. Frieza knew that's where Vegeta was headed, he had tracked him all the way to a black hole. Frieza knew that Vegeta was stubborn and that they had made it past the black hole. He found the only planet that was close to the black hole that hadn't already been sucked in.

"You're going to pay very soon, Vegeta." Frieza said, sipping his drink from his goblet. "I'll make you pay for double crossing me. No one ever makes a fool out of Frieza and lives to tell about it."

Darien's Ship...

Prince Darien had had trouble when he came to the black hole. He knew that they had survived, he picked up the tracer on a small nearby planet. He went toward it and landed, a crater was formed around his ship. Now I have to find my Princess and save her. I'll be a hero and I'll be remembered forever. He thought, seeing all the glory it would bring him. The people would accept him as their king and he would be the most loved man ever.

Darien came to the ship his Princess had left in. It was empty.

"Oh no!!" He cried. "Where is she?" He ran from there, trying to cover as much ground as he could. "Princess Serena!! Where are you?" He ran calling her name.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back to Queen Serenity...

"I'm coming my darling." She said, when she saw a small planet loom in front of her. She had followed Prince Darien to the planet. She had to be the one to save Princess Serena. "Just hold on! I'll save you from that monster that took you away from me!"

Queen Serenity's space pod came through the atmosphere of the planet, landing near Prince Darien's. She climbed out and ran to Prince Darien's pod. It was empty. "Where is he?" She asked herself. She could feel something very strange. There was an evil force heading for them. She looked up at the sky and gasped at the sight of a huge space ship. It had to be the biggest one she had ever seen.

Elsewhere on the Planet...

"Princess Serena!" Vegeta called, seeing her up ahead. "Come back! I'm sorry!" She ran away from him.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as he headed towards her. "I don't want to see you!! Just leave me alone, I'll find my way home! I'm not as pampered as you seem to think so!! There are things about my life that you wouldn't understand!"

"Please just come back!" He got every ounce of courage he had in his body to say these few words. "I... I'm sorry." He stammered, a look of hurt on his face. All of the hate was gone, and Serena felt something drawing her to him. He had tears glistening in his eyes. His look was genuine, like a puppy that had been yelled at. She looked into his eyes, seeing only love. She felt so close to him that she too had tears forming in her eyes. These were tears of joy though.

"You ... you really mean that?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes. She felt a rush of love overwhelm her. She couldn't help it, she felt her face moving towards his. She closed her eyes and just as their lips touched, a voice broke into their thoughts.

"Let her go!" The voice demanded. They both looked up to see Prince Darien draw his sword. Vegeta stepped protectively in front of Princess Serena.

"Who are you!" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm her fiancé!" Prince Darien declared proudly. "Take your hands off of her!"

"Get lost!" Vegeta said, glaring at Darien.

"Not without the Princess!" Darien yelled.

"NO!" Princess Serena yelled, stepping between the two of them. "Stop it! Both of you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "You shouldn't be enemies! You should be friends! Freiza is on his way right now! He could have already landed for all we know! I feel an evil force coming straight towards this planet! We have to work together if we are going to beat him!"

"Come on Princess. We're going back home." Prince Darien said, grabbing her arm. "The fights between him and that guy. Why should we get involved?"

"Because he saved my life! I owe it to him! If you aren't going to help, then leave! We'll face him alone!" Princess Serena said, pulling her arm away from Prince Darien's grip. Prince Darien didn't know what to think.

"You're going to listen to me!" He snapped. "When we're married, you'll have to listen to me! I'm in charge of you from now on!"

"You don't own me!" She yelled. Darien grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him, forcing her to look at him. A low growl escaped Vegeta's throat when he saw this man treating her life a possession.

"I control everything you do!! You have to listen to me!" He yelled, Princess Serena tried to pull away, but Darien was much stronger than she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Let go of me!" She yelled, just then, Darien felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Before he knew what had happened, he was on the ground and Vegeta was on top of him. Vegeta punched him hard in the face, causing him to spit up blood.

"Vegeta! No!!" She cried, grabbing his shoulders. He pushed her aside, causing her to fall to the ground. "Please! Stop it you two!!"

She heard a noise behind her and she slowly turned toward it. Her mouth fell open at what she saw. It was Freiza!

"Vegeta!" She cried when Freiza grabbed her. Lifting her off the ground, he punched her in the face. Blood dripped from a cut that his iron fists had created. "Put me down!" She screamed, kicking her feet.

"Put my daughter down!" Princess Serena heard the voice of her mother.

"Mother!" She cried. Queen Serenity walked calmly towards them. Her long odangoes started to blow in the wind, swirling around her body. Freiza dropped Serena and looked at the Queen.

"You're the one I want anyway." Freiza said, looking at the beautiful Queen that stood before him. "It's too bad you have to die. You are quite lovely."

Queen Serenity walked over to her daughters side, helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, mother. I made a mess of everything. I didn't know that this could happen." Princess Serena said, truthfully. She looked over at Vegeta and Darien and realized that they were still fighting.

"That's enough!" She yelled, seeing the two of them go at it.

Vegeta didn't listen, but when Serena went over and touched his face lightly, he calmed down and left Prince Darien alone. Vegeta hadn't been hit by one punch, whereas Prince Darien was a bloody mess. Prince Darien got up on his hands and knees, leaning over, he began to puke up blood. Everyone else was waiting to see what Vegeta would do first.

He just stood there looking from one to the next. His eyes came to rest on Princess Serena.

"I'll take care of you first, Princess." Freiza said, an evil smile crossed his lips. She gasped as he sent a huge blast of energy straight at her. She covered her face and waited for the impact, but it never came. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw Prince Vegeta standing in front of her. He was hurt really bad, he fell to the ground at her feet.

"Vegeta!" She cried as he fell to the ground. She fell to is side and picked up his head. "Vegeta, say something please." She pleaded.

"Thank you Princess." He said.

"For what?" She asked, looking into his sad eyes.

"For setting me free. I've been a prisoner my whole life and you are the only person who cared enough to help me." Tears were streaming down his face. Blood poured from his cuts, staining Princess Serena's white dress. "I'll be leaving shortly." He said, seeing tears in her eyes. "But I will never forget you. You are the only person I've ever truly loved. I may not have known you very long, but I know it is here." He said, putting his hand on his heart. "Please, don't forget me."

Tears streamed down Princess Serena's face as he slowly slipped away. "NOO!!" She screamed, when his chest stopped rising. She knew he was gone.

Queen Serenity saw her daughter's shoulders shake as she wept. "My dear, don't worry, he'll always be in your heart as long as you remember him." Serena had forgotten about the battle, but was reminded of it too soon.

Queen Serenity had put her arms around her daughter, trying to comfort her in her sorrow. Her body jerked as blast after blast raked her body. Serena saw that her mother was in pain. She blocked to blows that were meant for Princess Serena.

"Mother, No!" Princess Serena cried as she realized what her mother was doing. There was nothing she could do though, her mother was just as stubborn as she was, and she wouldn't let Serena die. She would protect her daughter any way she could, even if it cost her own life. Her mother was fading fast, she couldn't hold on much longer. "Don't do this mother!" Princess Serena screamed, trying to push her mother away, but she wouldn't let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I love you my daughter. You have to beat him. You are the new Queen." Queen Serenity said, forcing the Silver Imperium Crystal into Princess Serena's hands.

"I don't want you to go!" She screamed, as her mother began to slip away from her. Her cry echoed throughout the entire planet. "Don't leave me!!"

She held her mother's lifeless body close to her. She refused to accept that her mother was gone for good. She laid her mother's limp body down. She stood up and held the crystal high above her head. Her tears flowed free and her face was covered in blood. She put her energy into the crystal and became very powerful. She was winning and Freiza was falling back. He was becoming weaker and weaker. He formed a huge ball of energy and hurled in with all his might, into the planet. It mortally wounded the planet, but Princess Serena would not give up. The white light that had surrounded them, swallowed them whole. Prince Darien didn't know what to do, so he turned and fled. He was afraid that the whole planet was going to blow. He ran to his space ship and took off seconds before the planet blew.

Princess Serena was no longer on the planet when it blew up. She wasn't strong enough to beat Freiza so her mother had come to her aid. Serena had been fighting Freiza one second, but in an instant all of that had changed. She was floating, naked, in a fetal position, with her knees pulled up to her chest. I've failed. She thought. My mother was counting on me and I let her and Prince Vegeta down. I'm a failure.

"Princess Serena." A voice said. She opened her eyes and she was standing in a palace. It looked like theirs, but it wasn't. She stood before her mother, in her princess dress. Her eyes were cast down to the floor.

"I'm sorry mother." Princess Serena said. "I'm a failure. I couldn't even save you or Prince Vegeta. I shouldn't be the princess of the moon, I'm not dependable. When someone is in danger, I will be incapable of helping them."

"Don't say that!" Queen Serenity barked. "You were very brave back there. You would have given your life to protect the universe from that monster."

"I would have." Princess Serena said, thinking about it for a minute.

"My child, you are the true Princess of the Moon and you've proven it to me today." Queen Serenity said. "I'm going to send you back to the Moon, you are the Queen now. I know you don't love Prince Darien, so I'll understand if you break off the engagement."

"I have one thing to ask you before I go." Princess Serena said.

"Yes dear?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I was wondering, if I could talk to Prince Vegeta before I left?" Princess Serena asked.

"Yes, but only for a moment." Queen Serenity said. The scenery changed and Princess Serena found herself in a what looked like a palace only in was dark and cold. He stepped forward, seeing the Princess.

"Princess." He said. "Why are you here? You have your whole life ahead of you. Go and be a good Queen, protect your people."

"There had to be a way" Princess Serena said. "For us to be together."

"It's said, that if you travel to the planet Namic, there's these mystical balls that will grant you any wish you want." Prince Vegeta said. "Maybe, you can save me and your mother. if you find them, then you can bring us back."

"Do they really exist?" Princess Serena asked, her mouth hanging open.

"They exist all right." Prince Vegeta said. "Go there and find them. Bring us back."

"I promise you I will." Princess Serena said. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on her crescent moon.

"I know you will." He whispered, his face disappeared and all Princess Serena saw was a white light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the light cleared. Princess Serena was standing in her room. I can't stay here. She thought. I have to find that planet and bring back my mother and Prince Vegeta. She stuck her head out in the hallway and didn't see anyone. No one knew she was back, so it would work in her favor. I'll be a Princess again, after I find those Dragon Balls. She snuck out of the window again and headed for the airport. She didn't know where the planet Namic was, but she had a feeling that she could find it without too much trouble. She ducked down behind one of the bushes and ran towards the gate. When she got

to the gate, the guards weren't there. This is going to be easier than I thought. She thought, walking out of the gate.

"I have to find a ship." She whispered to herself. She ran though the streets and then a voice came to her head.

"The airport is the other way." It whispered, only she could hear it. She turned around and the voice directed her to a ship that was just about ready for takeoff. She snuck into the ship and took off.

"Now." She said, looking down at the controls. "How do I do this? I need to find a way to set the ship to take me to Namic." Again, the voice in her head told her how and the settings. "Who are you?" She asked. She didn't know who's voice it was. It was so quiet, she wasn't sure if she had even heard it. She still had the crystal with her, but she kept it hidden. It was inside of her body, where no one could get it. Her ship floated though space, bringing her closer to bringing back her mother and her Prince. 

A week later...

She finally arrived on the planet Namic, but she didn't know where to start on her search for the Dragon Balls. She walked around the planet, and came across a small village. She strolled into the village, wearing her princess dress. The people looked at her strangely. They had green skin and pointed ears. They looked so peaceful. One of the older Namics came up to her.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And why are you here?"

"My name is Princess Serena. I've come to ask about something called the Dragon Balls." She said, bowing her head.

"How so you know of the Dragon Balls?" He asked, suspicious of this woman.

"Prince Vegeta told me when he died." She said. "He told me to find them and bring back him and my mother."

"Hmm.." He said, thinking to himself. "Your intentions seem noble."

Princess Serena watched as he was thinking. Oh please. She thought. He placed his hand on her head to see if she was telling the truth.

"Let's see." He said. "Your heart is pure, and that is the only thing you want?"

"Yes, that's all that I'm asking." Princess Serena said. He went into one of the huts and came out, holding a ball in his hand. It was orange and it had three stars inside of it.

"Here you are, Princess Serena." He said, handing the Dragon Ball to her. "Guru." He called. A young Namic came over to him.

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"I want you to go with this woman, take her from village to village to find the Dragon Balls." The elder Namic said.

"Yes sir." He said. He walked into one of the houses and came out with a few bags. They put the Dragon Ball in one of the bags, and set out on their journey.

A few months later...

"This is the last one!" Princess Serena called in glee when they approached the last town. They had walked everywhere and had become very good friends.

"I can't wait to see my family again." Young Guru said, as they continued on towards the village. "I miss them."

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to see my mother and my Prince again." Princess Serena said. "I miss them."


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on!" Guru yelled running towards the last village. Serena followed him, their clothes were tattered and Serena's hair was a mess. Neither of them cared, they were both going to go home.

"We're almost there!" Princess Serena cried. A few minutes later, they entered the village. The elder Namic of the town came out to greet them. He had heard of the young woman that seeked the Dragon Balls.

"So, you are the Princess searching for the Dragon Balls?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously, the bag on her back was bulging. It held four of the Dragon Balls. Guru's bag held two Dragon Balls and all of their food. They both set the bags down and bowed before the elder Namic.

"Yes, I am her." Princess Serena said, suddenly becoming serious.

"You have succeeded in collecting six of the seven, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir, that is correct." She said. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt the good in her. He walked into one of the houses and came out, holding the seventh Dragon Ball. He walked up to her and placed it in her hands.

"You have a pure heart, good intentions, and you deserve this gift." He said. A happy smile spread across Princess Serena's face.

"Don't worry mother, you'll be coming home soon." She said, looking up into the sky. Tears were forming in her eyes as the two of them walked outside of the village. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't want to call forth the dragon in a village, it wouldn't be good at all." He said. They stopped a few feet after that and took the Dragon Balls out of the bag, placing them in a circle with one of them in the center.

"Before you call the dragon, I have a gift for you." She said, taking the locket from around her neck. It wasn't the musical one, she had given that one to Prince Vegeta. It was one her mother had given to her as a gift. She had taken a Polaroid of them and placed it over the picture of her and her mother. On the other side, there was a picture of her dressed like a Princess. "This is for you." She said, handing him the small locket. "To remember me by."

"Thank you, Princess." He said respectfully, he had never called her 'Princess' before. She had told him to call her Serena the first day they had met. He clasped the necklace around his neck and called the dragon. He used his native language to call the dragon. He knew what the first two wishes were and made them, before asking her the third.

"Well." She said thinking about it. "I know what it is. The wish is to send me, Prince Vegeta, and my mother to the Moon Kingdom."

He made the wish and she began to fade. Before she was gone, she kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for your kindness." She said, disappearing right before his eyes.

A light blinded Princess Serena and when it cleared, she was outside of the palace.

"I'm home." She said, walking into the palace. She walked through the palace, searching for her mother and Prince Vegeta. "Hello!" She called, her voice echoed through the palace. "Is anybody here?"

"Serena?" A voice said. "Is that you?"

"Mother? Where are you?" She said, searching for her mother. She walked into her mother's room and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed. When she saw Princess Serena enter the room, she stood up and ran to her daughter, throwing her arms around her.

"My darling." She said, tears streaming down her face. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, mother." Princess Serena said, the tears were flowing free.

"Thank you my dear, but there's someone that would like to see you." She said, breaking away from her.

"Huh?" Serena asked. "Who?"

"He's in your room." She said, a smile slowly spread across her face. Princess Serena turned and ran to her bedroom, throwing open the door. But she never expected to see who she saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1

Chapter 13

Princess Serena opened the door and saw Prince Darien. Her smile faded and her hope died. Where's Prince Vegeta? She thought.

"My Princess, you're finally home." Prince Darien said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Please, I'd like to be alone for a while." She said, pulling her hand away.

"As you wish." He said, bowing and leaving the room. Princess Serena looked down at herself and gasped. She was dressed in rags and she had dirt all over her face. She walked into her bathroom and took a long shower. It was great to be home, but one thing was bothering her. Where was Prince Vegeta? She got out of the shower and put on a clean dress. She walked out to her balcony and leaned on the railing. Oh Vegeta, where are you? She thought and it was like he had heard her, for he appeared behind her.

"Princess." He said. She turned around and saw Prince Vegeta standing behind her.

"Vegeta!" She cried, rushing to his open arms, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you were gone for good." She said.

"Thank you." He said, kissing her hair, which she hadn't put up yet. "For all that you have done, Princess."

She looked up into his eyes and felt her face growing close to his. She closed her eyes as they kissed. It was a gentle kiss, and the two of them felt their love for each other growing with every moment. They didn't know that Prince Darien was watching them from the garden below, and they were totally unaware of the evil that was heading for their kingdom.

Suddenly, there was an explosion near them. Princess Serena clung to him as the explosion threw them from the balcony. Princess Serena waited for them to hit the ground but they never did. She peeked open her eyes and saw that they were flying.

"Hold on Princess!" He yelled making his way to the castle. He flew back into Princess Serena's room and the two of them headed in her mothers direction. Princess Serena got out the crystal and ran with it in between her hands. They finally found Queen Serenity who was running towards her. Another explosion rocked the palace.

"Mother!" She cried, running to her mother. She handed her the crystal her mother called Princess Serena's court. They were needed to fight off this evil force that had come. Moments later, four girls in sailor outfits appeared in front of them. They were the princess's from, Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. Vegeta was the first one outside and saw the destruction that was caused.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, seeing a woman with blood red hair.

"I am Queen Beryl and after I conquer this sorry kingdom, I'll take over the Universe, with the help of the Negaforce!" She cried, moving her hands over a crystal ball. Her minions attacked the castle.

For weeks, the battle raged on. Prince Vegeta fought with great courage and so did Princess Serena, but they were both defeated. Queen Serenity fought the Negaverse's mightiest warriors, the seven shadows, and locked them in her crystal. The crystal shattered into the Seven Rainbow Crystals and fell into the Earth's atmosphere. The Moon Kingdom was suffering great losses. The Princess of the Moon was gone, so was Prince Darien and Prince Vegeta who both fought bravely.

With the last bit of her strength, Queen Serenity sent Princess Serena, her court, and Prince Darien, and two guardian cats, Luna and Artemis, to a new time. They were reborn with no memory of their past life. Princess Serena was reborn on another planet, the planet Vegeta, as was Prince Vegeta. Their love for each other had kept them together through death.

On this new planet, Princess Serena met the ancestor of the Freiza that had killed Prince Vegeta so many centuries ago. Even he couldn't keep them apart. They were meant to be together forever.

****

Sorry, I know the ending sux, but everyone knows how the Silver Millennium was destroyed. Anyway, keep an eye out for "The Queen Takes the Throne" the sequel to "Do I Know You?" Check it out k? Anyway, I hope you like this fic, it's not one of my favorites. Oh well, email me [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
